A New Life
by Smartation2
Summary: AU: Bella is a new born vampire who was bitten while on a family holiday, she now finds herself wondering around trying to discover and understand who she truly is. Life as a newborn can be near impossible to survive when left alone and unguided.
1. Chapter 1

This is my FIRST fanfiction so please be nice and constructive critisim is appreciated. Let me know what you think, I have a few more stories up my sleeve, which I will probably keep to myself if my writing doesn't go down to well

Anyway enjoy! :-)

_Title_: A New World

_Plot_: Bella is a new born vampire bitten while on a family holiday, is wondering around trying to discover and understand who she truly is. She has little evidence of who she was, as she cannot recall much of her previous life, save the information contained on her ID cards.

Life as a newborn can be near impossible when left alone and unguided.

_Disclaimer:_ No copyright violation intended. All 'Twilight' rights belong (as they should) to Stephenie Meyer

_Rating: _T

Chapter 1 – This is Me (Bella's POV)

My name is Isabella Swan, but somewhere in my mind I seemed to vaguely recall that I prefer to be referred to as Bella. I am 16 years old according to the ID card I have on me and used to live somewhere called Phoenix. And it pains me to say that is all I remember of my former self, before the fateful night I was attacked two or three months ago, whilst on a camping holiday to a place called Jacksonville.

The morning itself when I was, I think bitten by what looked to be a human and now I guessed was probably a vampire is still quite fuzzy. The only clear part is pain, burning unrelenting pain for what felt like years, before finally waking up in the woods to discover a) I had no heart beat, b) I could see, hear and smell things for miles with my un-naturally heightened senses, c) I was inhumanly fast and strong and d) I had an unrelenting and constant burn at the back of my throat, a hunger of sorts.

What I think I am now, I don't want to contemplate, even now I'm discovering new things about myself, such as my skin sparkles in the sunlight like someone has dunked me in a large vat of glitter. I don't sleep, I don't need to eat or drink, my eyes are red, my skin pale white and marble hard and most scarily for me I drink blood. Part of my old nature was repulsed by this as I recalled before the mere sight of blood would render me a heap on the floor. But apparently my new nature over-ruled this part of me to the point I almost enjoying sucking down the warm red liquid. My look of my face rendered me speechless the first time I saw it reflecting on the surface of a small lake. I was still the same as before but somehow more beautiful, but I couldn't pin-point how.

Every memory I have amassed in my months is crystal clear! Even down to the minutiest detail. Instinctively I know I'm not the old me any more, my newly acquired skills were way beyond human capabilities, so what the hell that made me boggled my mind. I knew then, I would have to sever all ties to the 'human' world as I would end up as some lab rat if I were found.

But what am I? I can't be true! Had I been bitten by a radioactive spider, fell across a kryptonite field or carried a unique mutation in my DNA? But all this was comic stuff there was no way it was real. After I had killed a poor innocent animal and sucked it dry I felt so revolted by myself I ran for miles until I came to a small clearing and sensing there was no one around, yes sensing! I still can't believe I can do that! I screamed and pounded the grass hard with my fists leaving small craters in the earth. I think it was at that moment that some of my self-denial began to clear. Drinking blood should have been something out of a fantasy novel, so what does that make me? A mythical creature? The only kind that sprung to mind with my said qualities was a vampire, which seems equally as ludicrous as they aren't supposed to exist! But what worried me most was that parts of what I am now fit the description quite accurately such as red eyes, pale skin, super sensitive very sharp teeth and blood drinking. However contra to popular belief I don't sleep in the day or get burnt by the sunlight. I haven't encountered garlic, crucifixes of holy water yet, so I can't speak for those.

I have no idea how long I've have been wondering, I decided not to count the days, which I eventually lost track of anyway, especially when you don't sleep and the days and nights all run into one another. I don't even know what state I'm in, I've made a point of avoiding civilisation, thereby making it impossible for me to make any research into what I am, not to mention when I'm close to settlements I get this almost unbearable urge to attack any humans scent I pick up, the urge seems to be driven on by a darker side of me through the burn in my throat which seems to chant in my head 'drink, drink, drink' as their scent becomes more potent. I haven't attacked anyone yet, but I don't want to take the chance, the urges are getting stronger every time and I don't relish the thought of killing another human.

Eventually it became necessary to kill again as I needed blood! A herd of passing dear became my next victims. The pain in my throat was becoming more unbearable by the hour and I found myself crouching down and pounced at them, I couldn't even control the reaction. I can only assume it was instinctive, but still I missed them all totally by a fraction of a millimetre and they scattered. I was in effect going into my new existence blind, I had only basic ideas of what I was, what I needed to survive, how to go about my new existence and whether I was doomed to live alone for the next however how long I would live. The terrifying thought of indefinite isolation made me prey I would eventually run into more people like me.

Even today my 'hunting' attempts continue to fail miserably meaning so far I've lived off small things like rabbits and squirrels. The taste is pretty horrific, especially squirrel, but what else can I do. I knew if I wanted to survive I would have to try and find some others like me and ask for help. I wondered for weeks, ran for probably 1000's of miles, the speed I can travel I couldn't even begin to fathom, but as the days passed I began to feel a progressive weakness creeping over me, my speed started to slowed fractionally and my strength waned, clearly I was doing something wrong and my best guess was my diet. I needed to eat, aside from that fact my thirst is getting less and less strangely, my throat seems to have become dumb and the unappetizing taste makes me want to gag, but I don't know for how much longer I can keep going. The more tired I'm getting the more atrocious my attempts are becoming at hunting larger prey.

The other day I came across a new scent just after first light, while I went to investigate. Eventually I found the source, another group of people like me, vampires dare I say it, crouched around what I immediately recognised to be was a body. If I was capable of being sick I would have because of a) seeing their feeding frenzy as they ripped and tore at their kill and b) my own reaction to the smell of blood! My fingers dug into the bark of the tree behind me in an attempt to keep me from rushing over and joining them!

All of a sudden they snapped their heads in my direction, eyes bright red. My instincts screamed _danger_, but my desire for company had me rooted to the spot. They gracefully stood as one and stalked towards me, the females had fiery red hair and the one male wore jeans only, the muscles in his torso rippled and his long brown hair blew in the breeze.

"Well, well what do we have here?" The bare chested one said menacingly at me,

"Your quite something aren't you", cocking his head to the side as his eyes raking over my body in a predatory fashion that made me shudder and growl in defence. That seemed to be a major error move on my part as they all crouched down ready to pounce as if I had suddenly become the prey. The horrible feeling that I'd bitten off more than I could chew washed over me and with three against one I didn't fancy my chances. The odds were even bleaker with this wave of fatigue and weakness that hung over me, alongside my lack of fighting experience.

"Were you trying to steal our kill you dirty little thing." One of the ladies said, looking at me like something she had scrapped off her shoe.

"No" I replied with as much conviction as I could muster. In the blink of an eye the male had me pinned against the tree by my neck. My struggles were useless against his painful, vice-like grip.

"I think that's a lie to us you half starved child." I tried to shake my head "And you know what...", he leaned into me his lips by my ears. His closeness revolted me, "...I hate liars."

The next thing I knew he had sunk his teeth deeply into my throat and I screamed as they ripped though the flesh. I was pummelled in the side with so much force I swear my ribs were crushed to pieces, my back smashed into a tree across the other side of the clearing knocking it down in the process. I landed with an earth shuddering crash and lay buried nearly a foot deep in the earth. The pain was crippling, but as I saw the group coming back towards me, I knew it was either run for it or be killed. My senses were screaming at me to move and I was unbelievably thankful when my limbs somehow decided to respond and I took off as fast I could. I don't know how long I ran for, and I prayed they weren't following.

Eventually I collapsed to the forest floor, my chest heaving, my eyes scrunched tightly closed in blinding pain, if I could scream I would. I could feel a fluid running from my throat soaking my t-shirt at an alarming rate. My side and back hurt relentlessly, I didn't know if I could bruise anymore and I had no mirror with me so I didn't know what I looked like. I gingerly felt down my ribs and moaned at the tenderness, but immediately regretted making the noise as my throat erupted in fresh waves of pain and more fluid leaked from it.

I wondered if I was going to die right where I was, my mind started to fog until I couldn't think straight. I tried with all my might but I couldn't stop myself slipped in and out of a trance like state where my senses become confused and their perceptive field narrowed. I couldn't even get my body to respond to the simplest of commands. I knew I was now in a very dangerous situation, should I be attacked I would be done for, I just had to lie there and hope and pray to come out of this on the other side. Or maybe it would be better if I didn't make it. If this was what the rest of my life was going to be like and rest of my species population were, then I'd happily turn my back on it.

The pain started to recede from the crippling level to a throbbing stab as darkness began to fall. It was at this point I felt myself coming round back to a more normal state of consciousness, even though my senses were now no where near as sharp as before. I gingerly felt my neck, there were definite large deep lacerations over it. Carefully I tried to sit up but was assaulted by the worst surge of weakness I'd ever felt, everything span alarmingly and I fell back to the ground. A small voice in my head which was telling me I needed to feed to feel better, but I couldn't fathom how that was going to be possible. I was rubbish at it when I was at full strength!

After hours I managed to drag myself though the forest practically on hands and knees and miraculously snag myself a couple of old rabbits who were too slow to get away from me. The dizziness had meant my depth perception was totally off and I was grabbing randomly in the hope of snagging them. I hungrily bit down into the animal's neck and the warm blood flooded my mouth, as I swallowed my throat seared in agony, I managed two gulps nearly chocking in the process before it became unbearable. A strangled sound erupted in my throat and I dropped my kill clutching hopelessly at my neck.

I now knew I was in a serious trouble, I was weak because I hadn't fed and now I couldn't feed at all. The rabbit had barely helped and the acrid taste still lingered in my mouth. Now more than ever I needed help!

In desperation I tried to drain the other rabbit, but the blood was now cold making it even more un-appetising than normal. I barely had a lick before I couldn't take it any more.

As night fell I managed to huddle myself in the recesses of some old tree roots which offered me a sort of shield and hid me from direct sight. My head was saying it would be safer to hide in the tree canopy, but I couldn't get my body to respond. Exhaustion set in once again and I was powerless to prevent the return of the trance like state.

So this is where I am now huddled in the recess of an old tree, my clothes slightly damp from the morning dew and my sensory perception still hindered. I can feel the light beginning to poke through the canopy above through my closed eye lids. At the moment I feel cold, impossibly tired and everything hurts. I detected a disturbance in the air close to me and another new vampire scent filled my nose, my eyes snapped open instantly. Panic swept over me, barely 10 feet away was a man with honey gold eyes crouched down staring at me. My eyes quickly darted around trying to found an escape route, but where he was situated and the way I had positioned myself within the tree roots I was effectively hemmed in on all sides.

* * *

_Let me know what you think! :-)  
_

_L x  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks you so much to all you guys who left reviews, you were all so encouraging, I've posted the next chapter up for you. I hope you like it! Any suggestions are very welcome.

_Disclaimer:_ No copyright violation intended. All 'Twilight' rights belong (as they should) to Stephenie Meyer

_Rating: _T

Chapter 2 – First Meeting (Edward's POV)

I was taking the opportunity to get out and stretch my legs on a long run. The rest of the family were tucked up in our cabin we were renting while on our extended hunting trip. We were heading back later today, so for some piece and quiet I'd left the rest to their 'alone time' to give them some privacy and also so I didn't have to hear their lust filled thoughts. They had all long ago found their mates, as for me it had been over a century, and in all that time had never been with anyone or met that special person that stirred the feelings I knew my coven felt for their mates. I was beginning to accept that this special person didn't exist and I would spend the rest of my eternal life alone. Re-assure from the others that there was someone out there only went so far and the longer my bachelor status dragged on, the more I started to doubt it would end.

I came to halt when I caught the scent of a lone deer not far from me. Checking my watch, it was nearly 4 in the morning. I still had a while before I had to head back I had only hunted a few hours ago, but still there was no harm in a quick one now. So I gave myself over to my senses, relishing the release and took off in the deer's direction.

I wasn't even 15 minutes later when I had the deer drained and the body disposed of. Standing up I flicked off a few specks of dirt that attached to my jeans and started to walk at human speed losing myself in the solitude and peaceful noises of the forest. I hadn't been going long, when a new scent caught my attention. Another vampire? I inhaled deeply, there was no doubt it was another one of us, but it was an entirely unique scent I'd never encountered. The aroma was amazing, so fresh and sweet, a mixture of lilies and vanilla. The potency wasn't changing meaning the owner wasn't moving. This was puzzling, surely they would be able to smell me? I quickly scanned the area and didn't detect that I was being watched or followed.

Inhaling again I estimated they were no more than a mile away and began to investigate. It was highly un-usual for us to encounter other vampires when we hunted around this area. The scent led me to a small clearing, drawing me like a magnet. I spotted the origin on the opposite side of clearing, huddled in the roots of an old tree was a girl, her eyes closed, apparently completely unaware I was there. How strange! I listened closely and I heard no heart beat, that along with the pale white skin and non-corpse like scent affirmed to me she was a vampire. Cautiously I moved closer, my curiosity overriding logic, I knew this was a rather precarious situation, she could attack me at any moment especially if she was a nomad, they were well known for their volatility. I was pretty experienced fighter and had the advantage of hearing my opponent's thoughts which dealt me the upper hand, but I would prefer for the situation not to come to that. I could really use Jasper's abilities and tactics at the moment as her mind was unusually silent, to the point that it un-nerved me.

In truth I should be backing off and leaving well alone she was posing no threat to me, or my family but again curiosity was getting the better of me, why hadn't she sensed me? Letting a strange vampire within striking range was a massive gamble on her behalf, as most others weren't as amenable as my family and I.

I silently moved closer and closer until I was no more than 10 feet away. A sudden gust of wind blew her chocolate brown hair from her face and I gasped, she was stunning, her features so perfect it took my breath away. All vampire women are beautiful but to me I had never seen anything like it in my 100 years. I continued observing her, my eyes sweeping across her face, but they quickly stopped and I inhaled sharply when I saw her neck!

It was a mess, she had clearly been attacked. The teeth marks were visible even from here, it looked like someone had attempted to gouge large chunks out of it, the injuries were obviously from another vampire as no other creature would be able to cause such extensive damage to us. A sudden wave of rage swept though me aimed at who ever had done this. I would kill them for inflicting such damage on such a beautiful creature. What the hell! Where had that come from? I didn't even know the girl and all of a sudden I felt protective of her? Edward get a grip! For all I knew she could have brought it on herself.

I shook my head dispelling these thoughts and crouched down to get a closer look at the wound. I dreaded to think how much it must have hurt and would still be hurting, I wondered if there would be more injures I couldn't see. It was obvious venom was still leaking from her neck wound, but that should have stopped very quickly. Why wasn't she healing? Something was clearly wrong and this seemed to be the most logical causes of her sensory deprivation. She needed help, my family always extended a hand to those who needed it, our existence is hard enough as it is and it was comforting to think that there were some vampires who were altruistic enough to help one of their own when they were in such obvious need. She had clearly been in that spot for a while judging by how the morning dew had settled around her and on her clothes.

I was about to step closer when her eyes snapped open. I gasped and could hardly believe what I was seeing, she was a new-born! Her eyes had the unique glistening effect to them that was only present during the first year. Vampires, who continued to live off human blood, still retained the same red colour but the glistening effect was lost. But still her eyes looked…wrong, the dark circles under them were so prominent and the colour of them was a milky pink! I had never seen anything like it, had she never fed! Being this early in her existence would make her volatile by nature and her emotions would be all the over the place. I remember my new-born years well, it was a very confusing and scary time, were you often felt like you had little control over yourself. A sort of Jekyll and Hyde effect, I had no idea how I would have gotten though it without Carlisle's guidance.

The girl suddenly huddled herself closer into the tree, her eyes darted round no doubt to assess an escape route. I could almost smell the fear pouring off of her, her eyes were wide and terrified and she now stared unblinkingly back at me. It was at that point that I realised I had inadvertently covered her only exit as the tree roots blocked off all other escape options, aside from simply knocking either the tree of myself flat. This reaction in itself was unusual, a healthy newborn would normally attack any threat blindly and at this moment she would be seeing me as a massive threat. Damn, I really could use Jasper's abilities right about now.

I held my hand up in front of me as if in surrender and stepped back a few paces giving her more room. "It's ok, don't be afraid, I mean you no harm, I'm not going to hurt you." All her instincts would be on over load at the moment screaming at her, I could see she was starting to tremble ever so slightly. I listened intently to her thoughts and could just about make them out, they were barely above a whisper. It was strange, like I was tuning into a radio which was receiving intermittent signal and I had to strain my senses to make out what she was thinking.

"_Oh god what is he going to do, did they send him to finish me off? I didn't do anything, all I wanted was help."_

I had to suppress a growl that threatened to escape my chest, her thoughts were indicating she was involved in an unprovoked attack. Whoever did this to her and made this beautiful creature so scared would pay dearly if I got hold of them.

There we go again, where is this coming from, I'm feeling protective of her and I don't even know! The girl was looking at me slightly perplexed as if sensing my internal questioning and no doubt wondering why I hadn't attacked her yet. I broke off from me musing and looked at her more closely as she was doing to me. She didn't give off that unpredictable, crazed aura like other newborns, she was too still, someone of her vampire age should literally be bouncing all the time, permanently on edge. I suppose it could be because she is injured, but something…maybe it was my gut instinct or my vampire enhanced perceptive abilities was telling me otherwise.

"_Why isn't he attacking me?"_ her question caught me off guard and then I remembered her earlier thoughts.

"I'm not going to harm you, I promise. I have no reason to attack you. Let me help you, I can see you've been hurt." I said and stayed perfectly still as she stared at me shaking her head lightly.

"His eyes are different?" They were the first words she had spoken, I think she meant to whisper it to herself but my vampire hearing picked it up. Her voice was very husky, the pain in it was obvious, masking her true vocal sounds and revealing the extent of the injury.

"You mean they aren't red?" She looked surprised I had answered and nodded, the movement of her head was very small, clearly indicating what a mess her throat and neck were in. "I have chosen to follow the diet of my sire and our coven, we live off animal blood rather than the blood of humans." She nodded again. "Is your sire with you?" She looked perplexed at my question but remained silent.

"Are we the same? I can't hear your heart beating?" Oh my god, the question nearly knocked me for six. She didn't even know what she was! My heart instantly constricted, if she didn't know that meant she had never had another vampire to guide her. Meaning someone had just bitten her, sentencing her to a damned life and just left!

"Yes we are the same. Do you know what _we_ are?" She looked apprehensive for a moment and I listened intently to her thoughts.

"_I can't tell him he'll think I'm loopy. We should only exist in fantasy novels!"_

So it was true this innocent girl had been changed and left alone, abandoned.

"Please, tell me what you think?" She shook her head, eyes still wide, watching my every move. I sighed heavily, I was starting to feel out of my depth here, I really could use my families help. I had no idea how she was going to react when I told her, her true identity. I doubt she could cause much damage to me in her state if she suddenly lost control, "Do you want me to tell you?" she nodded again eagerly.

"We're vampires", I watched her intently waiting for her to make a move. I tuned into her mind intently. For a clearly half starved and injured new-born her thoughts were perfectly sane and sound.

"That's what I thought" she whispered "I thought I was going mad." Her response was so calm it was unheard of, had her eyes not still glistened I would have taken her to be a couple decades old at least.

"No you're not..." I was quick to reassure her seeing the nervous look in her eyes, "...your other thoughts are perfectly sane and I don't think you're loopy, as you put it." Her eyes narrowed then suddenly went wide and I realised my error all too late.

"You can hear my thoughts!" Her voice cracked during the sentence, she tried to conceal the pain, but failed miserably. Now I've put my foot in it, she was even more on edge and about to either flee or attack me at any second. I stood as quickly as she did and watched, ready to either pursue her or defend myself. Should she attack my aim would be to subdue her as quickly as possible causing as little damage to her as I could. She was starting to back around the tree away from me. If she ran for it she wouldn't get far, especially not in her state. I noticed her movements weren't fluid, she was holding herself slightly hunched over indicating more injuries, her eyes seemed even more glazed then when she was sitting. She looked as weak as a lamb and I could tell she was going to collapse at any moment. I needed to get her to Carlisle!

"Please I'm not going to hurt you...yes I can read your thoughts. It's a special gift I have, some vampires have extra gifts, like some members of me family, they have extra powers as well. Please let me help, you've been hurt badly and this isn't helping you."

Her thoughts were silent for a while, but she still hadn't run yet.

"My name's Edward, what's yours?"

"_Bella_",

I smiled the name suited her so well and also because she was speaking to me though her mind, I'm impressed, she's very quick to catch on. "That's a lovely name is it short for Isabella?" she nodded and smiled back.

At that she slowly slid back down the tree and rested her head against the trunk. I sat down on the floor as well so she didn't feel as though I was towering over her and maintained the increased distance she had put between us. Our eyes contact was never broken as we both continually analysed one another, her eyes swimming with emotion. Exhaustion, pain, confusion and most of all she looked utterly alone and lost. I tried to keep my expression as soft as possible hoping it would help her to trust me. Something which shouldn't even be possible for such a young, lone vampire I kept reminding myself.

"Bella do you know how long you've been a vampire?" She looked down and chewed on her bottom lip nervously, she started to open her mouth to speak, but as the sound started to come out she whimpered and clutched her throat with one hand, the other dug into the tree bark barely leaving an indentation. At this early stage of her vampire life she should have been able to gouge a significant hole in the trunk without a seconds thought or effort.

"Bella are you ok?" I had pitched myself forward on my knees and hitched a bit closer, her eyes snapped in my direction when I moved and she shuffled away so I froze where I was. "Bella don't try and talk, remember I can hear you." I said tapping my temple. She made a tiny movement of her head indicating she understood me and slowly let go of her neck. I could see on her fingertips a distinctive clear fluid I knew to be her venom. I was beginning to wonder how much more she could loose before her body stopped functioning totally. I was broken from my thoughts when she started reaching into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out a small jewelled purse.

"_I don't remember anything really, this is all I have. Everything's a fog, I can only recall sitting on a log by the woods on the edge of a camp site and then feeling a sharp pain in my neck…" _she said unconsciously touching a point on the un-injured side of her neck. I could see the distinctive puncture marks.

"…_then someone's hand clamping over my mouth and everything started to burn. The burning went on forever, when I woke up and I was alone in the woods, I didn't know where I was, so I just wondered around trying to figure out what had happened to me, I knew I was different but I just didn't understand it."_

"No-one else was there when you came round?" she shook her head.

"_This is all I have"_ she said fingering what looked like two ID cards.

"Can I have a look?" she looked wary for a second but then she offered the purse to me, I understood how much courage that must have taken her, she was handing over to me a total stranger all she owned and trusting me to come almost within touching distance. I took this as a good sign, maybe I was getting through to her that I meant no harm. I took the cards out of the purse, which I noted also held crushed pieces of what I presume was her old mobile phone and some small loose change.

The first card was a school ID badge for Phoenix High School. It showed her photo, name and date of birth. "So Bella you're from Phoenix and your 16." She nodded.

I turned over the second card it was a camp site card for somewhere in Jacksonville, it stated her name, tent pitch number and dates of her stay.

"_What date is it?_ _I haven't gone anywhere near civilisation since I was changed."_ I raised my eyebrows. "Well according to the dates this makes you about 12 weeks old, which makes you a pretty fresh newborn." I replied handing back her belongings which she put away in her pocket again and backed away to the tree maintaining our original distance.

"_You kind of loose track of the number of days when you don't sleep."_

"Bella when was the last time you hunted?" she didn't reply immediately and seemed wary of my question.

"_Not long before you found me"_, this confused me, if she had just hunted, why were her eyes so washed out and dark underneath?

"What did you have?"

"_A rabbit", _she answered innocently.

"Is that all, when did you eat before then?"

"_Two rabbits and a squirrel a few days after I woke up"_.

I gasped, "Is that all you've ever had…" she nodded, "…that isn't enough to sustain an older vampire for a week let alone a newborn for 3 months! No wonder you're so weak and your eyes so milky. Have you ever fed from humans?"

"_No, I wanted to, but then I thought about killing someone and I couldn't so I stayed away. I tried hunting other animals but everything I tried escaped."_

"Bella you have no idea how remarkable it is that you as a totally un-guided new born haven't attacked a human, normally the scent is irresistible and considering you haven't been able to feed properly." I shook my head I astonishment, this girl truly was amazing.

"_What about you... do you remember anything?"_ The fact she was asking questions was a good sign so I happily opened up to her.

"Well, my sire Carlisle changed my in 1918 when I was 17. My parents had died of Spanish Influenza and I was dying also. So Carlisle changed me, I remember the burning pain during the transformation, I don't know how you managed it on you own Bella, normally there is someone there to guide you and talk to you during it. Carlisle is like my father and he has expanded the coven since then, there are 7 of us now. As for my memories I do remember parts of my human life but human memories are fuzzy and imprecise and they become more distant to me, whereas I can remember everything as a vampire and the memories will never fade."

"_But that makes you over 100 years old!"_

"We don't age, we are immortal creatures, our human appearance and organs are frozen in time forever. I am frozen forever at 17 and you at 16, venom runs through our veins which give us our superhuman abilities as well as regenerates and repairs us". Bella was now frozen at this point, I knew it was a lot for her to take in and she needed time to process it. I was still on my guard in case she suddenly lost it.

"_You said some of your family has powers, why?" _I couldn't believe this she was still coming out with sane questions!

"The reason isn't exactly known but its thought that sometimes some of your human nature gets amplified, like my brother can read emotions and my sister can see the future." Bella eyes were wider now than before, but her mind was silent as she processed what I was saying, I could tell she was thinking something, but I couldn't hear it.

I now had one more question ask her and I was apprehensive as to how she would react to it.

"Bella, I know this might be hard for you but, who attacked you?" I thought I'd pushed her too far when she froze, dipped her head and turned away from me, I was expecting her to flee, but after a minute her thoughts entered my mind.

"_I caught their scent while I was wandering the other night, I approached them and was going to ask them for help, they were the first of our kind I'd found. But they were feeding on a human at the time. There were three of them, they said I was trying to steal their meal, which I wasn't! The male in the group pinned me to a tree and attacked."_

My emotions were all over the place, I was beyond angry at the vampires who did this, I was ready to hunt them and rip their head off, she wasn't even posing a threat to them and they just attacked her blindly. She must have already been weakened at this point if she hadn't fed in such a long time! Bella shakily stood and turned to face me, breaking my train of thought.

"_You seem...different to them. You haven't attacked when you could have...Will you help me?_" Oh Bella you're so brave, my heart constricted, there was such much emotion in the question, I could sense he desperation, pain and loneliness. She seemed to know I was her only hope.

"Yes, I will." If she could cry I could tell tears would be pouring down her beautiful face. The relief was clear, her knees started to tremble and I knew what was going to happen next. Her legs promptly gave way, but I was over to her in an instant and caught her before she crumbled to the floor. I felt her tense as I grabbed her and lowered her down slowly. I could fell her trembling in my arms, her breathing erratic and strangled sobs wracked her. I winced at the sound, there was no doubt the action was hurting her throat.

"Shhh, it's alright I've got you, your not along anymore", I inhaled her scent deeply and could feel my skin tingling with electricity where we were in contact. I heard her breath catch briefly, did she feel that too? If she did it certainly didn't scare her as she pressed her forehead closer to my chest and gripped my shirt even tighter with her slender fingers. The sensation moved something deep within me. Something which hadn't stirred inside me in a long while.

What the hell! How is this even possible, how could I fell for someone I've only just met, why did I want to be able to protect this beautiful creature in my arms for all of eternity? Things I had read during my research with Carlisle regarding pair-bonding flitted though my mind, but I quickly pushed those thoughts to one side. For now I didn't have time to think about them, I would ponder them once I got Bella to Carlisle and I knew she was safe.

* * *

_There ends the second chapter :-)_

_Please, please leave me a review, I don;t mind how short it is lol, I like to know how the reader is feeling._

_Until next time _

_L x  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here it is the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it_

_A big thank you to everyone who left a review your thoughts and sentiments are greatly appreciated :-)_

_Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3 – First Meeting (Bella's POV)

Half my instincts were shouting at me asking what the hell was I doing, I should be running a mile from a strange vampire especially in my weakened state where I wasn't able to defend myself, but the other half was screaming at me that I could trust Edward and he was my only option of survival, maybe it was his eyes, he was so kind and gentle, the total opposite of _the others_. He could have easily taken me down if he wanted, he could even crush me now in his strong arms, but he wasn't, he was holding me comfortingly and trying to calm and reassure me. I should be fighting him, pushing him away to a safe distance but I needed this so much right now, I couldn't stand solitude anymore I was willing to risk death for it. My dry sobs were sending shooting pains though my throat, he held my closer and I felt a small jolt of what felt like electricity tingle all over my skin where we were touching, it was so intense and comforting, I clutched tighter at him. I don't know how I would ever repay him, for saving me.

I tried to swallow when I felt what I assume was my venom trickle down my throat. The liquid was thick and strange, the sensation making me cough, which was shortly followed by another deeper one. I tried to stop more coming but failed miserably and horrible rasping barks followed. Pain exploded in my neck and throat and I clutched at it whimpering. I couldn't even cry out as my body seemed to know it would only make the pain worse. I could feel my hands were becoming coated in liquid which was now starting to run through my fingers at an alarming rate.

It was then that I registered Edward was calling to me franticly. He carefully pried my fingers from my neck.

"Shit", I could hear the panic in his voice, I registered that he was lying me down on the grass making my back sore. I could feel my body starting to tremble again. Edward cussed louder and pressed his hand to my forehead. "Damn it your going cold…Bella, Bella stay with me." I was trying but the fog was descending again I could feel the trance like state creeping closer almost calling to me. My sensitive skin felt a soft material being pressed to my neck causing it to hurt more, I panicked and tried to push it away but Edward took hold of my hand and I couldn't even find the strength to put up a fight.

"No Bella, leave it, I'm sorry, I know it hurts but I need to try and stop you losing any more venom."

I was fighting the fog just so I could hear his beautiful voice, it was keeping me in the here and now even though I was floating off somewhere else. I tilted my head toward him and could see him talking very fast into his mobile phone. I could feel he was holding my hand rubbing circles into the palm. It felt nice and I unconsciously squeezed his hand back. He looked down into my half closed eyes and stopped talking, "Hold on Carlisle she's coming round…Bella, can you hear me?" I replied yes in my head unable to vocalise the thought.

"Stay with me." I nodded my head again and closed my eyes but kept a slightly stronger grip on his hand trying to keep myself there, but already I could feel myself drifting.

"Bella can you open your eyes for me?" I obliged quite sluggishly, the weakness I was feeling slowed my reflexes. Edward was kneeling by me side leaning over me, the new-born inside of me probably should be fighting him at this point, but I was perfectly calm. His other hand which no longer held his phone was now hovering lightly half on my forehead, half in my hair line, is golden eyes fixed into mine. "That was my father Carlisle, he's a doctor and he's coming to help you." I managed to smile at him, he was being so kind, "_Thank-you"_. He smiled back at me, "You don't have to thank me, it's the least you deserve."

I felt him carefully lift the edge of the cloth on my neck before putting it back in place. "Your throats still leaking venom, but thankfully not as much now…how's the pain?"

"_I'll be ok"_, he looked at me disbelievingly.

"You're a very stubborn, very brave young lady Isabella Swan…are you hurt anywhere else?"

"_My chest"_

"Where's that, your ribs?" I nodded indicating to my left side and back, "Can I have a look?" I nodded again. I watched as he carefully turned the edge of my t-shirt up a couple inches and winced. "A couple of your ribs look out of alignment, how's your back?"

"_Not to bad"_,

He nodded "Okay Carlisle will check you over when he gets here in about 20 minutes…Do you feel cold?" I nodded.

Edward swiftly took off his dark grey jacket and ivy green sweater leaving him in just a t-shirt. He folded the jumper and carefully lifted my head and placed it as a pillow and draped the jacket over my chest.

"_Edward you could get cold as well?"_

He chuckled at this and resumed his original position by my side. "Don't you worry about me, we aren't affected by the elements when we're fit and healthy."

* * *

(EPOV)

Bella is in a bad way, I dread to think how much venom she has already lost and how little she has must have left! Carlisle won't be too far away by now. I've been wondering if the others will come with him. Jasper will for come for sure because of his extensive experience with new-borns and I assume the others will follow.

I can tell she's in a lot of pain as periodically she grips my hand tighter and shifts uncomfortably. Her eyes are closed now, but you can see them moving franticly behind her lids as her body twitches. I placed my hand on her forehead to feel her temperature and my touch seemed to calm her. "Shh Bella it's ok, try to relax and save your strength", her movements stilled more. Her skin felt so cold against mine, which worried me greatly. Vampire body temperature ran a few degrees colder than humans but for Bella to be colder than me wasn't good, it showed how much venom she had lost. I worried also because her thoughts had now gone silent, with only odd intermittent mid-stream words that I could pick up which further added to the puzzle.

My senses were on high alert taking in any subtle changes in Bella's condition as well as my surroundings listening out for my family or any foreign scents and threats. It wasn't long before I picked up my families thoughts approaching fast from the south, it seemed like all of them were coming. Their thoughts were becoming louder the closer they got, but I ignored them focusing instead on the girl in front of me.

"Bella?" I squeezed her hand and pushed some hair which had fallen over her face away, her eyes opened half way and looked up at me, I noted now her eyes showed less fear, which pleased me greatly. "My families nearly here, can you sense them yet?" She weakly nodded her head and began to sadly grow restless and gripped my hand tighter, I guessed she was getting apprehensive.

I saw my family appear at the edge of the clearing, Carlisle and Jasper began to approach us while the rest hung back in the tree line, I could tell Bella had detected their presence because she was gripped my hand even tighter and her trembling increased.

I rubbed circles in her palm and put my hand gently on the side of her face, her eyes were wide now, but still glazed looking as we held each other's gaze, "Don't be scared…trust me." She looked at me for a few seconds before making a tiny nodding motion with her head.

I can't say how much it meant to me when she agreed to trust me, I thought I would burst with almost indescribable emotion. I smiled down warmly by way of thanks. The fact she had trusted me so implicitly in such a short time was overwhelmed and baffling. I had to keep reminding myself she was only a few weeks old!

"_Edward, is it alright if we come closer now?" _My father said in his thoughts and I looked up and nodded. Jasper approached as well his mind analytical taking in Bella's responses and mood. He was deeply curious about my feelings and also Bella's trust in me. It was puzzling him as this was practically unheard of in new-borns who had grown up with no guidance.

My father knelt down on Bella's other side with Jasper next to him, she looked across at them warily. Their thoughts hit me instantaneously and were literally identical:

_[Carlisle] "Her eyes! There's barely any red left? Do we know how old she is?_

_[Jasper] "I've never seen eyes like them, I don't understand how she isn't totally crazed with hunger. When did she last feed?_

"Judging from what she has on her she's around 11-12 weeks. She had a rabbit yesterday and before that she had two rabbits and a squirrel a few days after she woke up. She, hadn't attacked any humans, she has tried to hunt but couldn't catch anything. As for the injuries they're from an unprovoked attack by a group of nomads." I could feel my anger boiling inside me at the mention of them, but felt Jasper push waves of calm towards me.

_[Jasper] "Keep it together bro."_

Carlisle was already casting his eye over Bella taking in everything he could see.

"Bella I'm Carlisle, Edward's sire and this is one of my other sons Jasper. I want you to try and stay nice and calm for us, we mean no harm towards you child, we're here to help." He very slowly lowered his hand down to her forehead so as not to startle her, "Bella do you still feel cold?" she nodded her head lightly.

"Can you tell me where they hurt you and what hurts the most?" I was surprised when I heard her thoughts flutter into my mind, so I translated.

"She says throat, ribs and back. Her throat hurts the most."

Carlisle nodded "Let's have a look at what's going on?" He gently began to loosen the make-shift bandage I had put around her neck, which was still moist with venom. Jasper grimaced at what he saw, the teeth marks and gashes were still open and clear fluid still seeped sluggishly from it. There were angry deep gashes across the front of her throat and sizable bite marks were swollen slightly down the side of her neck.

_[Carlisle] "Oh the poor girl. This doesn't look good, she's already lost too much venom as it is. These gashes are very deep, they look like they could have damaged the larynx and potentially the oesophagus"_

_[Jasper] "Jeez her pain is almost crippling"_

My gaze shit up at Jasper his thoughts tore at something inside me, at that moment I wanted nothing more than to be able to take all her pain away, I knew Jasper was doing the best he could, but I also knew he would only feel a part of what Bella was feeling. She was being so brave!

Carlisle began to very gently probe her throat, I could see out of the corner of my eye Jasper was grimacing more. Bella scrunched her eyes closed and tried to move away from his touch, a painful noise coming from her throat.

"Bella I'm sorry, I'm being as gentle as I can."

She was doing her best to hold still and Jasper was helping a lot by sending wave after wave of calming vibes her way. She gripped tighter to my hand and looked at me.

_[Bella] "Is Jasper the one who can fell people emotions? It doesn't hurt as much"_

I smiled back at her impressed with her observations, "Yes he is"

_[Bella] "Tell him thank you and I'm sorry, he doesn't have to stay." _

This girl is unbelievable, here she is in a terrible state and she's worried about everyone else around her and not herself.

I glanced over at Jasper who was looking inquiringly at me, having guessed mine and Bella's silent conversation was about him.

I relayed the message to him and Jasper's mouth hung open slightly in shock, shaking his head slightly in disbelief.

"Bella I take it Edward has told you about my talent…" she blinked "…you don't have to thank me and I'm not going to leave. Just like Carlisle said earlier we are here to help you. If I didn't want to, I wouldn't be here."

Carlisle gently released her throat and quickly began to assess the other injuries, he pealed back my jacket and gently probed her ribs. Jasper and I then gently rolled her off her back so Carlisle could get a better look.

When Carlisle finished examining Bella he had a grave look on his face, my apprehension was not eased when I found he was concealing his thoughts from me.

"Bella…" she turned head as much as she could towards him "…Your injuries are quite extensive and your body doesn't have enough venom in order to repair itself. Our bodies generate venom after we feed, the blood gives us our strength. We need to get blood into you as soon as possible. I know this is going to be painful, but we need to try and get you to feed or you body won't start the healing process."

Bella looked scared, but she agreed she would try. Carlisle briefly turned away from Bella and called to Emmett to bring a couple rabbits.

_[Bella] "Not more rabbit, the taste is awful."_

"I couldn't agree more with you on that one, rabbit isn't the best." Carlisle nodded in agreement. "Bella I know rabbit isn't the most appetising, but being as it is all you've had so far were going to stick with familiarity with your body the way it is."

I could hear Emmett not far away stalking and searching, it wouldn't be long before he was back. Jasper was examining two rabbits which must have been Bella's last meal

_[Jasper] "They neck break isn't clean and bite location is all wrong"._

Bella was right she still had no clue how to hunt properly, instincts only took you so far, some things you wouldn't know unless you had been told, but that would soon change if I had anything to do with it.

* * *

_There it is the next chapter, hope you like to way it is starting to develop_

_Please leave me a review, as always I don't mind how short it is! I know a lot more people are reading it than reviewing lol_

_Until next time :-)  
_

_L  
_

__


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey sorry it took me so long to update this time. I shall endeavour to be quicker next time_ lol

_A massive thank-you to all the people who have left reviews, I love hearing from you all :-)_

_Anyway enough talk here's the next installment  
_

Chapter 4 – Going Downhill  (BPOV/EPOV)

_Bella POV_

Oh god what is happening to me? It all hurts so much, a constant blanket trying to smother me and drag me under. My mind almost feels detached from my body, I can't seem to co-ordinate the feelings what I'm feeling and what they mean. It's terrifying having no control, I can feel pain, cold and other unpleasant sensations which are bombarding my senses, trying to cut off all other information to my brain.

I know I'm in trouble, I'm losing too much venom this so-called magical fluid being akin to the life giving blood of a human. Meaning my body is probably beginning to shut down, which would account for the way I'm feeling.

It so overwhelming, trying to fight is becoming too hard, I know I should keep going but what have a got to fight for? I do feel kind of bad for the people that are helping me, I hope they don't feel I've wasted their time. Don't get me wrong I'm so glad for their help, their presence is like a million Christmas and birthday gifts all at once. They have taken away the loneliness that I thought I was forever going to have to endure. Perhaps that means vampires are supposed to live in some sort of group and not alone?

The pain in my neck recedes periodically, oh how I will be forever grateful to this Jasper guy for that. The fog seems thinner and I can process more of what's going on around me. The caring doctor and leader of the family, the on tap analgesic Jasper, the anonymous faces of three women by the trees, I could have swore there was another guy in the group, I wonder where he's gone? Oh yes the rabbits, he must be trying to find me a meal.

The thought of feeding at this moment had never been more unappealing! Even considering the warm, metallic liquid trickling down my throat makes me want to gag. Drinking involves swallowing which I want to try sand avoid, but I know that's impossible and it's making my throat hurt more in anticipation. I must have let out a small groan as I heard Edward mutter words of comfort and gently stroke the marble like skin of my cheek. The touch stirred something inside of me, igniting a small flame which burned like a beacon giving me something to hope for, of what I was not sure but it was something I wanted to hold onto.

The pull I felt toward Edward was something I had never felt before in my new life and I'm pretty sure I had never experienced it in my previous life as I reckon I'd remember something that effected me like this!

The warmth of the flame inside brought so much untold comfort I groaned at the loss of the original source and felt panic take hold as it seemed to falter. Darkness, pain and confusion settle like a shroud around me, snuffing out the embers. No! Please come back, I'm scared. I need something to hold me here, I can't stand the drifting! Please if you can't make it stop please kill me, I can't take this much longer.

I could feel my body starting to tremble, I didn't know if it was the reaction to my panic or because I had started losing more venom. I don't care, frankly I just want it all to go away one way or another. I was screaming inside my head, which would have been vocalised if only my body was obey the commands but it was shutting down, I could feel it, I had no control anymore.

* * *

_Edward POV_

This connection I felt to Bella was astounding I could barely begin to comprehend it. It was clear she felt some kind of pull as well as she seemed to be so receptive to me and had trusted me so implicitly within such a short time of meeting. It was like a bond had formed between us and we were being pulled together like two opposite poles of a magnet. Carlisle has always said vampires are more complex creatures than human and our relationships take hold much faster and more deeply. The fact that she was in pain was causing me pain to see her this way. I had been there when my family had been injured in fights before, admittedly non as seriously as Bella and I loved my family more than my own existence but I had never felt like this watching them recover. I felt grieved, angry, worried and so many other emotions I could hardly begin to name them all. I looked apologetically at Jasper, as it suddenly dawned on me how much of an added strain I would be putting on him, he cocked an eyebrow questioningly at me.

"_Edward this connection you have is strong, if I didn't know better I would say you were caring for an injured mate, not a person you had just met."_

I was about to reply when Bella's disjointed thoughts started to filter through and I was horrified at what I was hearing!

"No Bella, don't you dare think about giving up, you've come so far already." I said as she started to moan and shift uncomfortably. She was aware or what a poor condition she was in physically and now it seemed her mental strength and resilience was giving out as well. She'd soldiered on through so much, I was still at a loss as to how she had managed it, but she just needed to hold out a bit longer.

Something changed suddenly and she started shaking, it was then that her thoughts started screaming at me and it took all my resilience to not press my hands hard into my head and shake it vigorously in an attempt to block out the agonising sound. I caught a sideways glance at Jasper who had nearly been knocked off his feet with the onslaught of emotions. Carlisle was anxiously looked between the two of us and then at Bella trying to assess what had changed.

If I could still cry I knew that tears would be streaming down my face, this was torture!

"God Carlisle is their nothing you can do, she's screaming through her thoughts!" Carlisle's mind was running at such a phenomenal speed, I could barely keep up with Bella's voice ringing through my skull. I would do anything to make this stop for her, I would walk through hell and back any many times as was necessary to relieve even the slightest bit of her suffering.

I reached out and started to stroke her hair as I held her hand, whispered all the words of comfort I could.

I could hear Emmett hot footing it back to us, and it was no more than 5 seconds after that he was standing by Carlisle holding three dead rabbits ready for Bella. My hand released Bella's soft hair and went to reach the rabbit Emmett was passing to me, but stopped mid motion when Jasper winced and flinched back.

"Jasper what is it?" Carlisle asked, now even more concerned than he already was about how much strain this was putting on him.

Jasper replied through gritted teeth, pain evident in his voice and features. "Edward don't let go of Bella, the physical connection was helping her." I gasped.

"_Just as I suspected..."_ was all I caught of Carlisle's thoughts before he quickly concealed them from me. I went to question him further but he cut me off.

"Hold her close to you Edward", he continued as he gently slid his arms under Bella, one carefully supporting her neck and head and the other on her back as he sat her up. He motioned for me to sit behind her and then gently settled her back against me. I wrapped my arms protectively around her and felt a pleasant surge of warmth in my chest when she shifted herself closer to me, thankfully her screams started to receded.

I quickly glanced up at Jasper who had visibly relaxed and was nodding his head. "That's much better."

What did this all mean! Deep down I knew, but I wasn't allowing my brain to accept that fact. I'd been alone for so long, it wasn't possible. How did I know Bella even felt what I did? It just might be an instinctive thing because she's in such a vulnerable position and had been isolated for such a time her body was clinging to the first person that it could, a sort of survival instinct so to speak.

"Carlisle what is going on?" I asked knowing there were two possible interpretations of the statement. He looked at me for a second before he continued.

"Bella's condition is deteriorating, her body is giving up. We have to get blood into her now or we will lose her!"

"But I don't understand..." Emmett chipped in "...it's not like she can die unless we...you know."

We each looked at Carlisle intently, intrigued by his answer. The only way to kill a vampire was though the flame! So why was he talking as if she could die for a second time right now?

"There is a theory..." Oh that is exactly what I _didn't_ want to hear. "...I witnessed something similar when I was staying with the Voltori. Venom is our life blood, it repairs and maintains us and, broadly speaking makes us what we are. When I was in Italy one of the guards was brought in severely injured in the newborn wars, he'd lost enormous amounts of venom. He was exhibiting symptoms similar to Bella, the trance like state, sensory deprivations and the lowered body temperature. His body was in effect shutting down, it didn't have enough venom to sustain itself. He didn't have any wounds that effected his feeding so once we got blood into him it effectively gave him a kick start and started to repair himself.

But Bella's venom levels would have been worryingly low even before the injury because of her poor diet. The wounds are going to inhibit her ability to drink the blood she so desperately needs...she...", he broke off, looking suddenly choked.

"What Carlisle? What's going to happen to her?" I asked impatiently, dreading the answer.

"...according to the legends Bella's body will shut down totally, she will be trapped inside herself. Her body will be damaged beyond repair, it will effectively become a prison for an active mind. It was thought to be used a punishment method initially for vampires who broke the law. Once a vampire reaches that stage there is nothing that can be done to save them except destroying them as a sort of mercy killing."

Hearing this made me feel physically sick! I heard gasps and sobs from the girls over the other side of the clearing and everyone's thoughts were all along the same vein.

"_Oh that is unthinkable...why can't I see an outcome?"_

"_We can't let that happen, nobody deserves that!"_

"_We have to do something!"_

"No, there is absolutely no ways that's going to happen...it's...it's, no!"

Too many things had happened to Bella, she had already had so much wrong done to her in her short vampire life. Being locked inside her own mind for eternity, with an unresponsive body is in-humane.

"There has got to be something we can do!" I pleaded. The thought of being detached from Bella for the rest of eternity made me shudder.

Carlisle nodded his head and placed his hand on my shoulder as an act of reassurance. "I have no intent of letting that happen to her, I will do everything I can toprevent it!" I nodded and held Bella closer to me.

* * *

_There we go the next part for you all, let me know what you think by leaving me a review. The more I get the more inspired I am to keep writing more_

_Until next time  
_

L x


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys, I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update the story. I've had exams and then I was out of the country for 4 weeks_.

_Hope your enjoy this little installment_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Carlisle took one of the rabbits in his hand and quickly sliced into the neck with his teeth before holding the wound closed with his fingers.

"Bella's too far under to try and feed, we'll have to introduce the blood to her mouth and massage the liquid down her throat. Once it gets far enough back her natural swallow reflexes should kick in as long as it hasn't been damaged. It's going to be painful, but we don't have any other option."

I gently tilted Bella's head back slightly as instructed and Carlisle let a small amount of the blood trickle into her mouth, before closing her jaw shut and gently massaging the throat area. I didn't take long before the swallow reflex was initiated. As it did Bella's glazed eyes flew open, a strangled noise was emitted from her throat and she struggled in my arms tying to get away from Carlisle's hands.

"No Bella don't struggle, I know it hurts, but the blood will make you better, just a few more swallows." Carlisle insisted.

She shook her head limply from side to side and her pleading whispers broke my heart. "Please no, it hurts too much, stop."

"I'm so sorry Bella." Carlisle replied, as he opened her jaw again for the second time. His eyes showing how much this was killing him to do it, knowing the pain he was inflicting on her. The waves of calm Jasper was trying to push her way were having little effect and her whimpers and pleas had the girls dry sobbing in the back ground as they all huddled into Emmett who also bore a tortured look.

I stroked Bella's hair and rubbed circles in her hand, offering what little comfort I could, as she writhed in my arms, her glazed eyes staring into mine pleading with me. I hoped she was able to comprehend that we were doing this to help her and that my comfort attempts were having at least some effect.

After 4 gulps the first rabbit was drained and Carlisle called it a day at this point. He quickly cleaned away any the blood which had trickled out of her mouth and checked her neck again.

I could tell her body temperature had increased by about half a degree since she had drank, and Carlisle was pleased with the progress.

* * *

_Bella POV_

My throat burned mercilessly from swallowing the blood. I know it was for my own good but I really can't take anymore. I was beyond relieved when Carlisle called it a day after draining the first rabbit. I don't know how I would have survived that if it wasn't for Jasper and Edward's help.

I can feel the blood in my system giving me an ounce more strength than I had a few minutes ago and a greater level or consciousness is returning. Edward still held me in his strong arms, I could smell his glorious scent all around me, on my clothes, on my skin and in the air. His angelic voice was giving me something to grip onto, the words were becoming clearer.

I started pleading with my body to working that bit harder so I could open my eyes and look up at his face once more. My eye lids felt like they'd been welded shut, it was proving to be an enormous effort to even attempt to prise them open further. I had to open my eyes, come on body just a little bit more. As if in response to my pleas I felt a surge of energy which pushed though an invisible barrier and allowed me to open my eyes.

At first it was all blurry and I blinked a few times to clear the fuzziness. As Edward's features began to solidify, his words became easier to discern. Finally when everything came into focus, the sight before me took my breath away, the effort had been more than worth it! Edward was looking down at me through his honey golden eyes with a broad smile on his face as he stroked my hair from my face.

"You have no idea how pleased I am to see those eyes again." I gave a weak smile back and went to reply, but the words died in my throats when I tried to move it and the flames flared once again and I scrunched my eyes tightly closed again. The pain seemed to rob my new found strength, damn it, I've only just managed to make it back.

"Bella stay with us, come on open those eyes." I heard Carlisle say. I'm trying I really am I'm fighting every inch of the way.

* * *

_Edward POV_

I was studying Bella's face intently as I watched for any sign that she was coming round. My mind was tuned exclusively to her and I'd filtered out everyone else until their voices merged to a background buzz. A gentle breeze blew across the field dislodging a few strands of her silky chocolate hair. I pushed them back behind her ear and caught the smallest flicker of her eyelids! Hope sprang in my chest, was she coming back? Barely a few seconds later they moved again this time a fraction more and I was just about able to see the whites of her eyes.

"Carlisle, I think she's coming round." My father edged closer and watched her closely as her eyelids began to flicker more.

"That's it Bella keep fighting." I said. A few flickers later and her eyes opened fully, she looked slightly dazed and it took a few minutes before they became less glazed. She lay in my arms staring up at me, I could see she recognised me and the most glorious happiness spread through me as I smiled warmly at her.

"You have no idea how pleased I am to see those eyes again." She smiled weakly back. She tried to swallow and immediately froze in my arms, her eyes went wide before scrunching tightly closed. Her body began to tremble lightly. Damn it! Come on Bella stay with us!

Carlisle immediately sprung into action checking her over "Bella stay with us, come on open those eyes."

* * *

_Bella POV_

I could sense the activity going on above me, but I couldn't seem to quite connect with it. I guess I must have groaned aloud as I heard Edward and Jasper offering comforting words. I could feel someone applying more pressure to my throat and I instinctively panicked, my new-born senses telling me they were trying to kill me. These anxieties over ruled all of my logical thought processes and I tried to struggle against the hands that were holding me down, but my efforts were to no avail.

"Bella calm down, were not trying to hurt you. I'm trying to stop you losing more venom". Carlisle said.

Gentle hands caressed my forehead, each movement caused the persons scent to waft over me. This glorious concoction I already knew belonged to Edward. The scent was comforting and I tried to take in as much as possible to stave off the waves of panic.

I wanted to get closer to the source, like a rabbit in headlights something was pulling me in, drawing me like a magnet. Still me new-born thoughts were yelling at me, 'Hello Bella are you totally nuts, you're in a vulnerable position yet here you are freely offering yourself to them!'

But this time instead of these thoughts totally obscuring and clouding my judgement, there was another stream of thoughts which I assume lingered from my human days saying 'This is right Bella, you need these people, they won't hurt you, you can trust them'.

These final thoughts were the one I listened to too and I managed to quash my vampire sides' ideas of fighting and fleeing. If they were going to kill me they would have gone and done it by now. Stray ideas of whether they were just patching me up so they could sent me back to the nomads who attacked me in the first place were becoming less and less prominent, as I remembered the look of anger on Edward's beautiful face when I told him my story. Not only that but they had one other striking difference between the others...the eyes.

I had to see Edwards's eyes again, they would assure me that everything would be ok. Not only that I had to thank his family for everything they had done for me, words could not express how grateful I was, they could have simply walked on by and left me here, but no they had allowed me to interrupt their family hunting trip. This was one special family and I owed them do much.

* * *

_There it is :-)_

_Hope you like it, I know it is only short, but I have more in the pipeline which I'm editing at the mo. The chapter was a little bit rushed but I hope it still looks ok._

_Please R&R, your viewing and opinions are always appreciated._

_L x  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone, I decided to upload a second chapter as a thanks for being so patient with me. I hope you also enjoy this further installment. It's only from Edwards POV, which some of you may prefers as I know some aren't a fan for me changing perspective during a chapter._

_Enjoy :-)  
_

* * *

Chapter 6 – Fighting for two Lives

_Edward's POV_

"Edward we have to get her back to the cabin, we'll pick the cars up and head straight home where I can take better care of her", Carlisle said urgently.

I nodded mutely and the next few minutes seemed to go by as a blur. I carefully hoisted Bella up into my arms as gently as I could, noting as her head flopped onto my chest how it felt marginally colder even through my shirt. Carlisle carefully wrapped my jumper around her chest and checked the make-shift dressing over her neck. As soon as everything was gathered up we all headed back to the cabin at top speed, Carlisle ran by my side, Jasper and Emmett upfront and the girls behind forming a protective ring around Bella in case the attackers should return.

I was thankful in some ways that Bella seemed to be in her unconscious state again and was totally oblivious to the activity going on around her, but on the other hand it concerned me.

In what seemed like hours to, but was in reality only 15 minutes we arrived back at our hunting cabin.

A flurry of activity surrounded me again as I carefully lay Bella down on the couch. Carlisle began to very lightly palpate the main arteries on her neck and then other peripheral points on her body shaking his head at what he found. "I can barely feel any venom in her veins at all, the bloods barely done a thing."

"What are you saying Carlisle?"

He sighed heavily "We may be too late."

I shook my head vigorously, anger and rage clouded my vision. I could see my eyes had gone completely black through Carlisle's mind "No, it's never too late!"

My sires eyes narrowed, "Edward what do you feel inside, why does this matter so much to you?"

What did I feel? "I don't know Carlisle I...I can't even begin to describe it. It doesn't make sense. I feel unrelenting anger towards the ones who did this, I want to tear them limb from limb and watch them suffer. I want to hold Bella and never let her go! I want to protect her and show her what our world can really be like." I could feel my emotions were starting to overwhelm me and my voice was cracking, so I paused to compose myself. "But I don't get it! It doesn't make sense! I don't even know her, I found her huddled under a tree not two hours ago. How is it even possible to feel so strongly about someone I don't even know, it's not logical. I must be losing it." I said shaking my head.

Carlisle moved closer to me and put a strong hand on my shoulder, "I suspected this would be the case when I first arrived at the forest. You and Bella share a connection, nothing else could make Bella trust you profoundly within such a short time period especially with her current age and condition. It all fits Edward your emotions, her reactions...you have bonded Edward."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing still shaking my head. Bella is my bonded!

"I know it's hard to take in. I remember when I bonded with Esme, it was like being hit with a sledgehammer...it seemed to come out of nowhere when our eyes met. It feels like the world has come to grinding halt, it's all consuming to the point of being painful and nothing else seems to matter. It's confusing and seems illogical, but this process rarely is." Everything Carlisle had said was exactly how I was feeling at this moment, confused, consumed and emotionally bruised.

"Edward..." We looked straight into each other's eyes "...I promise you I will do everything in my power to keep Bella alive." I nodded and grasped the arm that was holding my shoulder, I was almost too choked to speak "Thank you Carlisle...I don't know what I'd do without you." I truly would be lost without Carlisle, our connection between sire and child ran deep. He had made me what I am both physically and morally, he had forgiven me when I had betrayed him in the worst way and turned to the darker side of our nature resulting in me killing humans. He was always there as my friend, confidante and guide. I would have crumbled long before without his guidance and support.

'_And I would be lost without my son'_

Our attention snapped back to Bella as she let out a throaty wheeze. I watched her face intently as her distress seemed to increase and her pink eyes half opened. Carlisle stood and leant into her field of vision, "Bella, can you hear me?" No response. "Bella can you squeeze my hand." Still no response. Her eyes lids flickered, still only half open and her head rolled like a rag doll. Her eyes seemed to be covered in a layer and frost with very little recognition in them. Carlisle gently pulled down the bottom of her lids looking more closely at her eyes.

"She's getting worse, her irises are getting paler, animal blood isn't strong enough. I hate to say this but she's going to need human blood to even stand a remote chance of surviving this!"

"Human blood!" I exclaimed, nearly shocked beyond words.

"She's going to need all the help she can get. We can barely get anything into her as it is, the stronger the blood we can give her the better. I can get easily get hold of some donor blood from the hospital once we get back. Keep talking to her Edward, I'm positive our presence is registering on some level of her conciseness. I need to make some calls."

I scooted my knees along the floor towards her head and clasped the hand lying across her chest. "Hey Bella, we nee...I need you to keep fighting. Carlisle's got a few more ideas to try, but we've got to get you back to our home in New Hampshire first. You keep hanging on, there is so much you don't know about this life, so much you have to see." My mind started to wonder to all the places I wanted to take Bella to see and experience once she was well enough and her new-born phase over.

I dare not let myself begin to contemplate what would happen should she not survive this. Vampires only bond once in their eternal existence and the thought of the spending the rest of time knowing I had lost my true other half nearly had me running out of the door and heading straight for the first plane bound for Italy. The possibility of one day finding my life bonded was what had kept me going through the last century. I had dreamt many times of having someone, like the rest of my family did, to spend the rest of eternity watching time change with.

I realised how this was now a fight for two lives not one, something I'm sure Carlisle knew already.

* * *

_Just a short one I know, but better than nothing I think :-)_

_Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think :-)_

_L x  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks you so much to all you guys who left reviews, you were all so encouraging! I've finally got this next chapter up for you. It's taken me a while I know and for this I sincerely apologise. For some reason I' don't feel to happy with this chapter I can't put my finger on it, but it doesn't feel quite right. But if I spend anymore time editing it I will be here until new year lol. Anyway I'm rambling now I hope you like it! Any suggestions are very welcome.

_Disclaimer:_ No copyright violation intended. All 'Twilight' rights belong (as they should) to Stephenie Meyer

_Rating: _T

Chapter 6 – The Undead Brings Life

As I gently caressed her coffee coloured locks Bella all of a sudden went rigid below me, her body started to tremble uncontrollably. As her eyelids cracked open, all I could read from them was panic as her breathing rate picked up alarmingly. A harsh cough followed shortly by another wracked her small frame and to my absolute horror blood started tricking from the side of her mouth.

"CARLISLE!" My shout brought everyone running into the sitting room. My father was her at my side in an instant. Her coughs kept coming, bringing more blood each time. Carlisle rolled her on her side to the edge of the couch and held her head to stop her from chocking.

"No, no, no this can't be happening!" he said. I registered the shocked and worried thoughts of my family cluttering my brain as took in the scene before them.

"Carlisle what's happening...we're losing her aren't we?". It didn't escape everyone's notice how desperate my voice sounded.

My sire didn't answer straight away which doubled my anxiety. He had gone silent, his body seemed frozen. "Carlisle_?"_ I begged wanting any response.

"We don't have a choice..." he said quietly "...her body is rejecting the blood because she doesn't have enough venom left inside to process it. She's worse than I thought..."

No, please god no, don't let it be! This can't be the end, please I've only just found her. I squeezed Bella's hand tighter as if doing so would keep her with us a bit longer.

Suddenly Carlisle's mind flared into life, random thoughts about what he'd read, theories, predictions, myth, vampire lore and legend were chasing though his brain.

"We have only one option left, the odds of this working are 50/50 at best...Edward when did you last feed?"

"Feed? What?" His direction of thought totally lost me.

"When did you last hunt?" He was speaking at vampire speed now.

"Just before I found Bella, why?"

"Your body will have more venom that the rest of us, and you have the bonded connection...it just might work."

"Carlisle what are you saying?" Jasper asked the question I was just about to vocalise.

"Bella's last chance now rests in receiving what will effectively be a venom transplant. She doesn't have enough of her own therefore we will have to give it to her artificially. The chances of her rejecting it are high, but Edward..." he said turning to me, "...you and Bella have this connection, a bond. A bond implies syngamy or compatibility of venom according to legend. This has never been tested of course, but it is our last option."

"So you're saying the only way to save her is to give her my venom?"

"Yes. Without it she will be lost to us within the hour, with it she stands a chance of survival." Bella coughed again, more of the blood she had drunk coming back up adding to the puddle on the floor.

Well that left me in no doubt, if there was a chance I could save her, then I would do it regardless.

"What do I have to do?"

"You will have to bite her, as soon as your teeth sink in, your venom will start to flow into her naturally, but we need to speed the process and maximise the amount transferred. As you bite, you'll have to fight the reflex to swallow like you would normally and reverse the process and imagine you're trying to push as much venom as you can into her."

I nodded, hoping it would become clearer once I bit her. I edged closer to Bella and gathered her trembling form into my arms, her head lulled backwards almost as though she understood and was inviting me to bite her. I knew this was going to hurt her and it pained me to know I would be the one inflicting the pain. "I'm sorry." I muttered into her neck before I sunk my razor sharp teeth into her shoulder. I couldn't bring myself to bit her neck, for fear she would associate it with the savages who hurt her. I could feel the venom rushing into my mouth and down my fangs into her body. The need to suck long and deep became stronger the longer I refused to comply, but I tried to visualise what Carlisle said, focusing on pushing more into her. The process was making me slightly light headed, but no enough to make me stop. I pushed and pushed as much venom as I could.

Bella let out a groan of pain and Carlisle comforted her as best he could. I wavered slightly and Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder breaking me from the motions.

"Edward stop, we can't have you giving too much of your venom at once."

I gently lowered her back to the couch, her shaking had stopped and her eyes finally closed peacefully, her body looked more restful than tortured. I felt myself swaying as the room swung alarmingly, Carlisle quickly grabbed hold of me and sat me down on the floor, drawing my legs up and pushing my head down between my knees. I then registered that Esme had knelt beside me holding my hands.

I could just about make out that Carlisle was checking Bella carefully for what I assumed was an acute reactions to my venom. On finding none he quickly tuned his expert gaze to me.

"You need to take it easy Edward, you'll probably feel a bit strange for a while and you'll need to hunt after this."

I shook my head and tried to sit up, but Carlisle's hand held me down "No...I'm fine, what about Bella did I do it right?" I couldn't keep the panic from my voice.

"Edward you need to stay put, you've just given a live transfusion of a large amount of your venom and you are going to feel a bit woozy for a while. Your venom is spreading through her body nicely, feel her arm." And I did. I could feel the warmth spreading across it as I sat there. Knowing that my venom was flowing through her veins, was indescribable, the poisonous fluid which brought nothing but death, was now trying to give life! I was stunned and mesmerised by what I had just done

"Is she going to live?" I almost feared my sires answer, but I had to know if my efforts had all been in vain.

"We have done everything we can Edward, she's not showing any sign of rejecting it yet, so we just have to hope we weren't too late." I swallowed thickly and dropped my gaze to Bella.

"How long before we know?"

"I don't know, but my guess is we are looking at days rather than hours...Now let's get you resting I don't want to move Bella for a least an hour yet."

I sensed Esme and Carlisle were communicating, but I was slightly too out of it to care or follow, until I felt Esme pulling me to my feet and guiding my with a supporting arm around my waist to the my room, I felt almost drunk. Initially I resisted protesting I wanted to be there in case anything changed, but Carlisle quickly put an end to my protests saying I would easily be able to hear for down the hall and he would come get me if something happened.

Esme sat me down and encouraged me to swing my legs on the bed to lie down. I offered no more protests as she went about her mothering routine pulling my shoes off, fluffing the pillows and pulling the blanket at the end of the bed up to my waist. I hadn't felt this tired since Emmett and I got into a wrestling match when he was coming to the end of his newborn years. I came off rather a lot worse than him, Emmett was a force to be reckoned with now, but in his newborn year his strength was immense. I slightly wrong tackle and Emmett ripped my arm clean off and crushing all my ribs down the same left side. It took a full 12 hours to fully heal, but I was soon fine after a good long hunt the day after.

Esme opened the top window allowing more of the forest noises she knew I loved so much to flood in. I allowed my eyes to close, how nice it would be now to be able to sleep. The bed moved slightly as Esme sat on the edge, she pushed a few strands of my unruly hair from my face and leant forward giving me a loving kiss on my forehead. "I'm so proud of you." She whispered before silently getting up to leave, closing the door behind her.

Esme was such a kind sole, she and Carlisle were so well suited to one another it was uncanny, but that was the way of a bonded pair.

My heart tightened when I thought of my bonded laying in the other room, fighting for her life. I swear, should I ever get my hands on those who did this I was kill them so slowly and painfully they were going to regret every being created. I let those thoughts control me for at long while until the drunken feeling eased and my thoughts turned to lighter subjects.

At this current moment there was more of my venom in her body than her own, my venom alone was keeping her alive. The undead bringing life, I could barely believe that was happening. She was lying there fighting for her life...I had to be with her, she doesn't deserve to go through this alone. I started to sit up, and swung my legs over the bed and stood probably a little too quickly and swayed dramatically as my vision swam. This is certainly a new experience for me!

"I don't think so Edward." Carlisle said sitting me back down. When did he come in? I thought giving him a confused look.

Sensing my confusion Carlisle tilted my head back slightly and pulled my lower eyelids down lightly, looking at the moistness of the area. "You gave more venom than I thought."

I waved my hand dismissively, to me I felt like I hadn't given barely enough.

"Edward, you have done such a brave thing today, not just in the venom transfer, but helping Bella out in the woods. You put yourself in a potentially very dangerous situation to help a complete stranger."

"It wasn't all me Carlisle, I felt a pull towards her, like two opposite poles of a magnet almost."

"But still you did not have to follow the instinct, you could have pulled away from it, as I'm sure your vampire nature was telling you to. You let your humanity lead you."

I shook my head, "Carlisle you know I have no true humanity left inside me anymore." I lost that long ago when I took innocent lives.

"So you keep saying, but if you weren't following you vampire side, then what else could you be following?"

I couldn't think of a counter argument to that, maybe what my sire said was true, but I certainly had my doubts.

I could tell Carlisle was still analysing my condition even through his partially concealed thoughts.

"I'm fine Carlisle honestly."

"I bed to differ, you've been totally out of it for over an hour."

"An hour! How's Bella, you didn't call, is she ok?"

"She's still with us, she's certainly no worse. Now I want you to head out with Emmett now and have a good long hunt."

I shook my head vigorously "No, I'm well. You said we'd be moving Bella home by now, she takes priority!"

"Edward listen to me. We can easily get Bella home safely in the cars. You need to get back up to full strength, you're running on empty. Should Bella need any more venom you would be in no position to give it. You and Emmett can head home on foot and we shall meet you there, that gives you plenty of hunting ground."

I didn't like the plan one bit, but I knew what Carlisle was suggesting was logical I just didn't want to admit it, so I reluctantly nodded my head.

"Carlisle..." I said softly as I reached for the door. "...does it matter that Bella has more 'foreign venom' than her own, what will happen?"

"Well initially your venom will be used up to heal her, and process any of the blood which was left in her system after the last feed, which I doubt is very much. But once her body does start the process, it will start to slowly generate venom to replace yours so her body can maintain itself normally. But even when all your venom had passed out of here system there will always be a small amount present in the bite mark. In a bonded pair it will heighten the connection between you, you will be more aware of each other, more perceptive of their emotions. The more venom you share the more acute this will be. Lady luck must have been on our side today as she hasn't yet shown any signs of rejection"

"So long term she's going to be ok?"

"Hopefully..." he replied thoughtfully "...her body is going to be putting a massive demand on her system to heal itself fully over the next few weeks and months. Newborn bodies require more venom to sustain themselves than older vampires as there system is in effect still calibrating itself, adjusting thirst and desire to need and requirement. We all know it takes a year at least. Bella's system is so confused at the moment it doesn't know really what to do. She has had the worst start possible and getting her back up to full strength could take months, even longer perhaps."

I breathed a heavy sigh, Bella was in this for the long haul. "Clearly my venom isn't a quick fix to solve the problem."

Carlisle shook his head, "No son, it's a temporary stop gap. She may still need more in the coming few days or weeks, if her system isn't doing an adequate job."

I nodded, "As much as she needs", now understanding fully why it was essential I hunted.

At that Emmett came bounding in, chucking my jumper at me "Come on bro, it's off hunting we go", with a broad smile on his face.

I shook my head as I donned my jumper and shoes' chuckling at Emmett's little rhyme. This was his attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

We walked thorough into the lounge and I went straight over to Bella to say goodbye. She was in exactly the same place I had left her although the blood had been cleared and she had a blanket around her waist and pillows under her head. I crossed the room slowly and resumed my earlier position by her side. Her face looked so serene and innocent, all evidence of stress was gone. The only hint that anything was wrong was the dressing Carlisle had expertly applied to her neck.

I took her hand in mine and the other rested on her cheek. She was _so_ beautiful, words could not describe. I prayed to any and all of the gods that she would pull through this and that we would live a long happy existence together.

"I'll be back soon Bella I promise, you just hang on in there and focus on healing yourself." I leant forward and kissed her forehead, as my way of conveying how much she meant to me and how much I needed her. After one last long gaze, ingraining her face in my memory forever I turned and headed out the door and over to the edge of the tree line where my brother stood waiting for me.

"You ready?" Emmett asked. I looked back at the cabin again, saying one more silent prayer that Bella would come to no harm when she was moved.

I nodded, "Let's go", at that we took off vampire speed deep into the forest.

* * *

_There ends the next chapter :-)_

_Please, please leave me a review, I don't mind how short it is, I like to know how the reader is feeling about the progress. Any suggestion or bits you want me try and include let me know!  
_

_Until next time _

_L x  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much to all who have left reviews I appreciate them all so much. Here is the next update, hopefully the next will come a little easier.

* * *

**Chapter 8**** – Meltdown **_(EPOV)_

Emmett and I ran through the forest at top speed heading deeper into the undergrowth towards an area not frequently inhabited by humans meaning the wildlife roamed in greater abundance. We came to a halt on the high ground overlooking a grazing herd of deer.

"_I'll drive them back into the corner near the rocks and you cut them off from the side"._

Checking out what Emmett had just suggested I nodded and we stealthy moved into position, I calculated we should be able to bring down at least four of them this way. I saw Emmett's eyes change slightly as he gave himself over to his true nature, I took a silent deep breath and did the same allowing myself to reluctantly focus on something other than Bella. If I was going to help her I was going to have to hunt, with that thought in mind I turned towards my next meal.

Between us we had brought down seven of the herd. Any size prey backed into a corner really didn't stand much of a chance against a vampire.

As I fed hungrily and gladly accepted the last kill from Emmett allowing me the loins share of the spoils. I dropped the now drained deer into the undergrowth breathing heavily, greedily licking the last few crimson drops from my lips, surprised by the hunger which still lingered, Carlisle was right, I must have given quite a lot of venom.

"You ok?" Emmett said laying a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, "Let's get this cleaned up."

We quickly buried our meal and I was ready to head back towards home when Emmett stopped me. "Edward you still need to feed, your eyes are black."

"I'm fine Emmett, we need to get moving!" I replied feeling slightly annoyed by the delay and began to walk away, but was halted again by the hand on my shoulder. Trying to shake him off merely caused him to tighten his grip which angered me further.

"Emmett! Don't make me fight you!"

"Bring it on." He replied in all seriousness and stared into my eyes gripping my arm painfully tight now.

"_Come on bro calm it down...this is for your own good. I don't want you getting sick as well."_

I shook my head, it was going to take a lot more than a day without food to make me as ill as Bella. We continued to stare each other down for well over a minute. All my anger towards everything which had led to me potentially losing my bonded forever was raging inside of me. That along with the freshly consumed blood and my emotions being on overdrive it took my longer than normal to realise I was taking my anger out on the wrong person, Emmett didn't deserve to feel the brunt of my frustrations. He must have sensed my wavering and loosened his grip. I yanked my arm free and strode back toward where we were. God I needed an outlet for all this is rage my body was physically trembling with it! With all the power and strength I could summon I punched the nearest tree with an ear splitting roar uprooting and pulverising the trunk on impact. Oh that felt so good, I pictured the trees as the pitiful entities that had harmed my Bella and tore three other nearby trees into splinters leaving small craters where the root balls once sat. My brother wisely stood by and let me vent.

As the dust from my destructive rage began to settle around me, my chest still heaved with the effort. An awful sense of hopelessness began to envelope me. The fate of my bonded was no longer in my control, my hopes, dreams, happiness and whole reason for continuing my eternal life was in serious jeopardy. I dropped to my knees, the splinters threatening to cut my trousers, not that I cared anyway, nothing seemed to matter to me anymore. The connection I felt to Bella was more heightened then ever since I had given her my venom, this constant buzz in the back of my head like an unturned radio. The more I probed the link the more I could feel her hopelessness, her pain, her confusion and fear. I pressed my shaking hands to my head feeling as though it were about to explode and let out a thunderous roar, pouring everything that seemed to be building up inside me out until my throat felt raw.

I sensed Emmett slowly moving closer to me, his thoughts unsure of what was the best thing to do. He had never seen me let go so much before, I think I'd scared him. At least Jasper wasn't here, I dread to think of the effect it would have had on him.

"I feel..." What do I feel? "...I don't even know."

Emmett sunk down into the undergrowth by my side. "Tell me." I shook my head.

"Come on Edward, I may not be Jasper, but I've been through the bonding process, I may be able to help a little."

There were so many questions I had spinning relentlessly through my head, it was difficult to know here to start.

"What was it like for you?" I asked. The bonding of Emmet and Rose was similar to Esme and Carlisle. They had bonded the instant that their red eyes had landed on their respective partners.

"Well, it felt really weird when it happened. I didn't even know the name of the most beautiful women I had every laid my eyes on and she felt to me as though my whole future was connected to her. There was this ball of something inside my chest which it took me weeks to realise was unconditional love for my Rose. Ah...I'm really not explaining this really well, it's something that's very hard to put into words. Okay try it this way, everything I did...I was doing for Rose she's like my magnetic north, everything leads to her. Does that make any sense?".

"But if you think the bond you have now is tight, just you wait until you get dow..."

"Emmett!" I quickly cut him off. "I've already seen yours and Roses' first time together plenty thank you very much."

He grinned, "Well I'm just giving you a hint of what it's going to be like for you guys."

I dropped his gaze and put my head in my hands, "If she survives." I whispered. Emmett flinched, "Sorry bro, that was a bit insensitive."

"This anger your feeling is just how I feel whenever someone threatens Rose, like the times we've encounter some nomads and a fight would break out. I just see red when anyone threatens a single one of the beautiful blond hairs on her head. But... I've never been in a position where I have nearly lost her so I don't know exactly how you feel right now, but I could hazard a good guess."

I let these thought percolate in my head for a while and tried to relate them to my own situation.

"Hey..." Emmet said with a smile "...I'll tell you what, this is new, the almighty and infinitely knowledgeable Edward is coming to the family joker for advice. That certainly doesn't happen very often!" I let out a small chuckle, he was right, it certainly is unusual.

I looked up him, "Thanks, Emmett", he gave a nod of acceptance and stood, holding out a hand to pull me up.

"Come on Edward, one last quick hunt and if you look less like a freshman after an all night bender after, then we'll head home. Agreed?"

I nodded, "Agreed." And we both took off once more into the forest.

* * *

_I hope you enjoy the lond overdue and rather short (sorry) update. I've had a tad attack of writers block. I've got the ending all planned out but as of yet I'm not to sure how I'm going to get there. But have no fear my wonderful readers I will get there (eventually).  
_

_Let me know what you think._

_Until next time...  
_

_L x  
_


End file.
